


Harry Potter and the Boy in the leather pyjamas

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hermione's Nook's Cards Against Muggles Crack Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Harry wishes upon a shooting star and his wish is granted to his delighted surprise.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 23
Kudos: 34
Collections: Cards Against Muggles Crack Fest





	Harry Potter and the Boy in the leather pyjamas

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/49707316771/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Harry had celebrated New Year’s Eve in the pub with his friends. Ron had proposed to Hermione and her delighted acceptance. His best friend had been full of nerves when Harry had helped him choose the ring last month. 

He was over the moon for his friends however; it made the fact he was lonely harder to hide. He wanted his own special someone. He and Ginny had called it off last summer, realising that though they loved each other, they weren't in love the same way Ron and Hermione were. Ginny was one of his best friends and therefore had no hesitation pointing out the cute men in the pub, at least until he’d threatened to hex her. He may no longer be dating the only Weasley girl, but he was still an honorary Weasley. 

The Weasley boys then got in on the act and, well, it had degenerated into a free for all hook-up suggestion party for Harry and had become more and more outlandish until Fred and George had come up with the most outlandish suggestion. Unfortunately for Harry, also the most accurate one. 

“Nah, he just wants Malfoy in his bed,” Fred had suggested, curling his arm around Harry’s shoulders in laughter.

“In tight leather pants!” George added, and Harry’s face flushed at the provocative image that popped into mind. His friends immediately picked up on it, and the teasing was ramped up higher.

By the time Harry left for home a little after midnight, he was more than a little drunk and melancholic. His thoughts turned to the ludicrous suggestions earlier. However, Fred and George’s comments kept coming back to him.

“Oh Merlin, please give me Draco Malfoy in tight leather pants in my bed,” Harry had asked, staring up at the night sky. It was a blanket of stars, one of them shooting across the night sky.

Harry’s flat wasn’t far from the pub, but tonight his feet were not cooperating. It was close to twenty minutes later when he slotted his key into the front door. Dropping his scarf and leather jacket on the sofa, Harry plodded down the long narrow hallway. A faint Lumos from his wand lit the way.

Harry grew up in a tiny cupboard under the stairs. That made him pretty tidy, but it was late, and he was drunk, so he shed his clothes as he headed for the bedroom. Boots, socks, jeans, and belt all littered the hall. Harry staggered into his room in nothing but boxers and a singlet. 

Dropping his watch, glasses, and wand on the bedside table, Harry pulled back the covers and jumped into bed, only to scramble straight back out. 

“What the fuck!” he stammered, grabbing his glasses so he could see what was in his bed. Instantly recognising that platinum hair and dragged the covers off the man asleep in his bed he demanded, “Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing in my bed?”

Harry could not tear his eyes off the soft black leather that hugged that spectacular backside. The tempting muscles defining his back, shoulders that flexed as he rolled over, and sleepy slate-grey eyes that blinked up at Harry. 

“What are you doing in my room, Potter?” Draco asked sleepily, “You didn’t come clubbing with Blaise and me.” sitting up, Draco rubbed his eyes and looked around the bedroom. “This is not my room.” 

“No Malfoy, this is my room.” Harry managed not to let his eyes roam over Draco’s near-naked body.

“What the hell am I doing in your room?” Draco puzzled, still not awake. That sexy, sleepy voice making Harry’s insides squirm, in a not entirely unpleasant way.

“Well, anyone else and I could answer that, but you, I have no idea?” Harry replied, far more honest than he would have, had he been sober. 

“What do you mean?” Draco demanded, scowling and bouncing off the bed to stand in front of Harry. Arms crossed over his chest.

“Well, you’re… not gay!” Harry stammered, unsuccessfully keeping his eyes on Draco’s face. Those leather pants fit like a second skin, leaving nothing to the imagination and, to Harry’s astonishment, a small lightning bolt tattoo was etched onto Malfoy’s hipbone. 

“Yes Potter, I’m gay,” Draco took a step forward, instinctively Harry took one back. Back and forth, until Harry’s back pressed against the door, and Draco sported a far too familiar smirk.

“You still have not explained what you are doing in my room,” Harry demanded far steadier than he expected. 

“Well, if you were anyone else!” Draco threw Harry’s words back in his face.

“You’d be doing what?” Harry snapped. The combination of alcohol and lust swirling in his belly made him bolder. Looking Draco in the eye, Harry deliberately swept his gaze down Draco’s, over the small flat nipples—the left one pierced by a small rose-gold serpent, the flat abdomen, front of those sinfully tight leather trousers. Honestly, Harry had never seen anything as sexy in his life.

“Probably this,” Draco said before pushing Harry hard against the door and kissed him. There was nothing soft and sweet about it. The kiss was rough and demanding, all teeth and tongue. There was no way Harry was letting Draco win this battle, so he effortlessly pushed off the door and, still kissing him, backed Draco to the bed. With a wicked smirk, Harry shoved Draco backwards onto the bed and following him down, he continued their passionate kissing, which soon led to Harry peeling those leather pants from Draco’s body to their mutual satisfaction. 

Outside, in the night sky, two shooting stars finally crashed into each other in a spectacular display of sparks.


End file.
